


Back and Forth

by randers1



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randers1/pseuds/randers1
Summary: My own addition to 7x19  One Shot   Alt Title: How he could be smug with Platt /jay was texting
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	Back and Forth

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything related to Chicago PD. If I did there'd be some some bonus clips instead of the episodes not shot of Hailey and Jay face timing during her NY stay.

It had been a few weeks since Hailey had arrived in New York and her assignment should have been coming to an end. Problem was it wasn’t. She was in a holding pattern waiting for OA’s partner to return, which according to the SAC was ‘any day now.’ That answer drove her insane every time she gave it.

She and Jay had taken to texting before work in the mornings. There was an hour time difference between them but it worked. She was usually on her way in to the office while Jay was getting ready. Lately, though, and unknown to her he’d been going in early. As irritating as it was to his heart to sit across from her unused desk, it was hers and he could picture her there, and sometimes during the quiet breaks in the bullpen he could almost pretend she was around.

He hadn’t heard from her yet this morning so he began the exchange. His fingers skipped over the letters on his screen while he sat at his desk. _Hear anything about coming back?_ He could see she'd read it but hadn't replied, so added. _???_

A moment later his screen jumped.

 _Relax. Getting off subway. Hold on._ Then _, Nothing concrete just rumblings._  
_How’s my desk?_

His eyes snapped up away from his phone and looked at the desk facing his. Did she know?  
_that's a weird question. Clear._

He thought for a minute, his mouth twitching back and forth. _Weather report?_

Another minute passed with no reply. _Hailey?_

_Coming up to the street._  
_Cloudy._  
_I miss the El._

He snorted. _that can be the first thing you do when you get back._

This time her reply was immediate. _Not the first thing._

The faint smile that had been on his face evaporated. He wanted to ask the obvious question, thought about asking it , but didn’t. He was still mulling over her reply and pinging possible responses back and forth in his head when his screen lit up again.

_Still there?_

It took him a second but he found and sent the thumbs up emoji. _Sorry_.

_Look at you using emojis!_

_Rojas. You gotta come back soon and take her back._

Hailey broke New Yorkers rule #1 when walking a crowded street and came to a dead stop, laughing. Rojas teaching Jay millennial speak was one of the funniest things she’d heard and the image it created in her brain did her no favors. She knew he liked Vanessa but she also knew that Jay’s tolerance for chatty and energetic was limited at best.

Hailey began walking again. _She show you tik tok?_

_What’s that?_

She responded with her own lol emoji as the memory of a girls night in with Rojas, beer, and trying to learn the moves flitted through her brain. _If she brings it up—run._

Jay could hear the faint noise of the shift change beginning downstairs. He grimaced a bit, knowing their day was about to start and they’d have to put their phones down.

_Copy that_

Walking in to the lobby of the field office she realized she had a few minutes still, so she made her way to the coffee kiosk and ordered.

 _Kim said last case went well._ She typed. _Said your snipe skills were solid._

Paying for and taking the coffee, she sequestered herself against a wall so she could continue her connection and waited for his response.

Smirking, he thought about how Rojas had described his shot. _On point_. He wrote. _Same as always._

She snorted and rolled her eyes. How could someone be so cocky over text? She laughed hard and shook her head. _Adam was uc?_

_Lifeguard indoor pool. Up there with weirdest uc covers._

_Bathing suit?_ Hailey questioned. _Whistle_?

_The works._

Hailey was still smiling, trying to picture Adam monitoring a pool full of kids and or water aerobics, as movement caught her eye. She looked up and saw OA on his way to the elevator, waving at her exaggeratedly as he held his own phone to his ear. She raised her phone in greeting and he pointed emphatically upward. Yeah. She’d be up in minute.

She sighed and looked back at Jay’s message.

 _I’d almost take a bathing suit for work clothes tight now._ she typed. Then, _Almost_.

_Business professional not so fun anymore?_

_Business professional sucks._

Jay laughed as he pushed his chair back and stood. The reminder flashed, telling him it was time to leave for a pre trial meeting with the ASA. He swiped it away. _I won’t tell you about my jeans and sweater then._

 _Now you suck._ He laughed harder.

His coat was on and he was heading downstairs, continuing to text as he opened the gate to the desk area, _You in yet?_

She sighed, knowing they were ready to wrap it up. They always began the end this way, asking if the other was in at work yet. _Yeah. Lobby._

 _One sec_ he typed, hearing his name. _Platt_

She waited for him for a minute, not sure she’d be able to wait much longer before heading upstairs. Then he was back.

_You owe me. Covering your must appears._

She scrunched up her nose, grimacing. Shit.  
_Thanks_ , she wrote, leaning off the wall. She’d pushed the blowing kiss emoji, pausing before sending, and quickly deleted it. She typed _Buy you a beer_ instead.

 _must appearS_ he wrote _plural_ and smirked. Then, _Platt thinks you might stay._ He knew Trudy was messing with him but deep down there was a gnawing seed of worry. He swallowed hard. _that an option?_

Her response was immediate. _nope_. _And ok BEERZ_ followed by an eye roll emoji. Then _Hey,_ _stay safe today._

He‘d walked out smiling and made it to his truck. He was sitting inside with Hailey’s mail beside him in the passenger seat as the cab warmed up. _Copy that. You too._ And then just for good measure he fumbled around the emojis, then found and inserted a bathing suit with a smirking face.

“Jesus Christ!” She exclaimed, rolling her eyes, and walking toward the elevator bank. No one cared that she was grinning, and laughing to herself.

*******************

Their morning text sessions had continued as always for the better part of the next week. She’d surprised him with a text late last night though saying she had an early morning meeting and might have to wait to text him afterward. She knew he might not be able to get back to her but wanted to give him a heads up. _Got it_ he’d replied. _Going in early for paperwork._ Taking over a few of her must appear court dates that week hadn’t been a problem but his paperwork pile had grown with the lack of time to complete it.

As the first one up in Intelligence he started a pot of coffee and sent Hailey a quick text before starting on the paperwork. _Let me know when your meeting is done._ He put his phone at the top of the papers so he could keep an eye on it. Jay was 2 cups of coffee in and about ¾ of the way through the pile when his phone lit up.

_done_

He smiled, picturing her walking out of a room, focused and ready to work. _You good_?

 _Yep_ she answered. _got some time. no current case._

_Clear here too for now_

She changed the subject. _Weather report?_

Jay smiled. _Cold. Might snow. Will probably snow. Typical._

Hailey nodded as she read the text and smiled. _Brrr. Better bundle up._

 _Always do._ Sometimes, Jay Halstead just had to have the last word. Hailey rolled her eyes. _If I ha-_ She began, then put her phone down for a second while she punched in a code to the secure door. 

For a second Jay was confused at the stoppage. _Sorry_. She wrote. Then _I’m back_

Jay smiled as he lifted his coffee mug and took the last sip, grimacing at how cold it had become. A few seconds later his phone lit up again.

_Good thing I brought you one a fresh one_

Jay’s brow furrowed as he read and then re-read the text. He was confused until a second later when he heard his name.

“Jay.” She had come up the back from the garage. Hailey stood by the break room in her blue jeans and green coat, hair in a windswept pony tail, holding a coffee from the coffee place around the corner. She gave him a tentative smile, weirdly nervous now that she was here, standing across the room from him.

He stared at her for what seemed like forever, willing himself to believe that she was really there. Finally, Jay stood up gently, rolling his chair backwards, and walked forward. Hailey was aware of her breathing, of her chest rising and falling as he came toward her.

He stopped mere inches from her and she could feel his breath on her face and the air in front of her turned warm with his closeness. She maintained eye contact and weakly lifted up the cup in her hand. Softly, she said, “I brought you a coffee.”

Jay huffed out a breath and chuckled, incredibly surprised and sincerely happy. He pulled her to him, her arms encircling his waist as she still held the cup. A small, ‘oof’ from her as she realized how tightly she was pressed to Jay’s chest. She sighed contentedly and leaned in to him as she turned her cheek to his chest and felt his chin on her head.

The embrace didn’t last nearly long enough before they both stepped back. “Wha—early morning meeting?” Jay stumbled with his words, so confused. So happy.

“Eh,“ she shrugged, smirking a bit. “Early meeting, late flight—what’s the difference really...?”

His hands were on her shoulders as he bent slightly and looked at her, trying shake off his confusion, needing to hear her say it.

”Hailey. What are you doing here?”

She kept his gaze and tilted her head slightly. ”Check your texts. I already told you.” She said quietly, with a small smile. “I’m back.”


End file.
